Copacabana: Bad Dreams
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Most children go to their parents when they have a bad dream. Pepper goes to Tony this time. After a confusingly bad dream about her and Tony, she awakens crying and scared. What will happen next? Pepperony! Theres one part at the end. ignore it! thanks!


**Heyyy peeps! I got this idea when I was listening to the song "Copacabana" on my iPod, cuz the dude in the song is Tony! Hahaaha how cool. Rating T for gunshots and alcohol, if you wanted to know. The story takes place whenever the song was meant to be taken place in, cuz idk that one. Words in italic font are lyrics from the song, by the way.**

_Her name was _Pepper_. She was a showgirl. With yellow feathers in her hair and a dress cut down to there. She would meringue and do the cha-cha. _She knew a boy, Tony, that _always tended bar._ _Across a crowded floor, they worked from 8 till 4. They were young and they had each other. Who could ask for more? _They worked at a place called _Copacabana._ It was the hottest spot north of Havana. _Music and passion were always the fashion at the Copa....they fell in love. _

One day, Pepper finished performing when a man named Rico called her over. _He wore a diamond._ When he arrived at the Copa, he was escorted to his chair when he saw Pepper dancing there. When Pepper pointed to tony, Rico went a bit too far, Tony sailed across the bar and then the punches flew and chairs were smashed in two there was blood and a single gunshot

But just who shot who?

Pepper cried her heart out as she helplessly watched her love fighting with another man over her. She was absolutely devastated when she heard the sound of a gunshot. She screamed with tears rapidly pouring down her face. Who had just been killed? She hoped for god sake it was Rico who was shot. She looked over to see…..

She was wrong.

_Music and passion were always the fashion at the Copa....she lost her love. _That day she learned never to fall in love at the Copacabana, not ever. She would never love again, she swore to herself that she wouldn't. It was definitely not a good place for that.

_Her name is Pepper, she was a showgirl But that was 30 years ago, when they used to have a show; now it's a disco, but not for Pepper. Still in the dress she used to wear, faded feathers in her hair. She sits there so refined, and drinks herself half-blind. She lost her youth and she lost her Tony, now she's lost her mind! _

Pepper woke up screaming from the terrible dream she just had. She sat upright in her bed, breathing deeply, trying to calm herself down. It was all a dream, just a dream, she told herself, over and over. She was scared stiff now, and hoped she hadn't woke her dad up. She knew she hadn't, because he would have been in her room if she had. He was a pretty heavy sleeper, so she didn't worry about that too much. She opened the drawer in her nightstand and pulled out a picture frame. In the frame rested a picture of Tony himself, a heart drawn around him. It was a shot of just his head one day on the roof, when he wasn't paying attention to the detail of Pepper's camera. She caught the picture right when he looked up at her, smiling his familiar smile that she loved so much. She stared at the picture, and pulled out another. She took this one when he wasn't looking, or paying attention. He was in his lab, making the space suit-armor. He was bent over it, welding something. He wore his inventor's goggles, and the light from the welding shone on his face just right. He was wearing a serious face, not smiling. She wished he was, because he looks even more heavenly when he smiles. She loved this picture. She loved the way he looked better when he wore his goggles, and how the light always manages to strike him just right, making him look cuter than ever, then she smiles, and her heart dies and goes to heaven…..NO. _He's my best friend. Just friends, I didn't just call him cute……_ She went back to the picture of him smiling, and whispered to it.

"Oh Tony…..don't ever do that to me, please….don't ever get into a fight without your armor…." Pepper whispered, proceeding to admiring the pictures of her best friend looking so heavenly cute. She was pretty scared by the dream and decided to call Tony and have him calm her down, because she knew he'd be up doing something with his tools. She pressed 1, Tony's speed dial, then send. She waited for him to pick up.

"Mhhhh, hello? Pepper? What is it?" Tony answered, tiredly.

"Tony, I had a bad dream and it scared me, please calm me down, please?" Pepper explained into her speaker.

"Alright then, what was the dream?" Tony asked, more awake now.

"Well, it started out……" Pepper started to explain her dream to Tony.

"…..And then I was sitting in a room, drinking myself half-blind." Pepper finished, tears coming to her eyes now.

"Pepper, I would never do that, I promise. It was just a dream, it didn't mean anything." Tony comforted.

"Thanks, Tony, but what happens if you do die? What'll happen next, Tony, I'm worried!" Pepper said, almost shouting into her phone.

"Pepper, Pepper, calm down, I won't die! I'm perfectly safe. If it makes you feel better, I'll meet you somewhere. Will that make you feel better?" Tony asked, doing all she could to calm his friend down.

"Yes, it would, Tony, thank you." Pepper said. They then proceeded to get changed and leave a note at home saying where they were. Tony's explained why, but Pepper's didn't. Pepper just grabbed her coat and pulled it over her purple PJ bottoms and matching purple tank top. Tony pulled a shirt on and walked out the front door.

The two met at a park, and Tony told her to just sit down on the park bench. Pepper nodded and sat down next to Tony.

"Ok, Pepper. Now, what do you need me to do for you to calm down?" Tony asked.

"Nothing, Tony, no words, I just want to sit here, please?" Pepper asked.

"Sure, fine. We'll sit." Tony accepted, smiling at her. Pepper just gave him a hug, and remained clinging to him. She rested her head on his chest and kept her hands around his waist. She proceeded to quiet down and just let all her tears out on to her caring and comforting friend. She eventually fell asleep in the same position. Tony didn't dare to wake her, so he removed her grasp like playing pick-up sticks, and put on his Iron Man backpack and armor up. He picked Pepper up, bridal style, and flew her all the way home, watching only her sleeping face on the way. He got to her room and placed her on her bed. He left a quick note saying she had fallen asleep in the park and he took her home. He then proceeded back to his own room, realizing it was already 6 a.m. Roberta was already awake by now, and would already know he was out.

When he got inside, Roberta was ready to leave for work.

"I see you're back." She said, standing near the doorway where Tony was.

"Yeah, Pepper had a bad dream and she wanted me to meet her in the park. She fell asleep and I took her home. No big deal." Tony explained.

"Uh-huh. Well, Tony, I'm glad you care so much for your friends then. Get back to sleep." Roberta said, now going to work. Tony nodded and went back to his own bed. What a night he had, playing parent for Pepper's antics of her bad dream. _Most people go to their parents when they get bad dreams. Pepper goes to me. Wonderful._

**Wheooo! That was cool. And long. But whatever, it was cool. Thoughts? Reviews?**

**Copacabana: Bad Dreams**

**Most kids go to their parents when they have a bad dream. Pepper goes to Tony. Does it have anything to do with the dream she had? SONGFIC #2! My second one. sweeeet. Based on the song Copacabana. Pepperony, for the whole story! hawwwww.**


End file.
